A Sorta Fairytale
by Tohrue
Summary: Kairi & Sora are paired together for a school assignment to take care of a life like baby. She the Beauty Queen, him the Average Joe, chaos and havoc will ensue. When feelings start to grow, will it be only infatution or something more? S
1. The Beauty & the Joe

**Summary:** For a school assignment, Kairi and Sora are paired together to take care of like-like baby for a Health project. That means feeding it, caring for it, changing diapers etc. Kairi is the school's beauty queen. Perfect, flawless, beautiful from inside out, you name it. Sora is the average Joe with a normal social life. But when the two opposites are paired together by fate for this assignment, will they be brought together somehow and find something much more? Or after it's over will they go back to leading their normal lives without ever having to communicate again? 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing relating to Kingdom Hearts. Though I could wish and bribe Squarenix, I will never own it. The only thing I own is my plot line.

**Tohrue's Note:** I'm back with my second Kingdom Hearts story. 'Take Some of My Love' being a huge success at the moment, I couldn't help but to bring up another story in the Tohrue Files. This one, a little bit unlike 'Take Some of My Love' is somewhat reverse of the roles of Sora and Kairi that are played in this story. But of course, it is another High school fic. if you will.

I honestly have no idea where this idea for this story came. Sitting at my computer, I was listening to The All American Rejects, talking to Sarah (x3 Apolla) and it hit me like a big, giant, red brick on the head. Thus, I wrote down the idea quickly and then started out on the story. And this is what I came up with. I just hope it's approved in the eyes of my loyal fans and reviewers since they mean the world and more to me.

**Dedication:** My bestest rad friends Sarah (x3 Apolla) & Amanda (Blowing Kisses.) And my super dee duper waffle buddy, Zanisha.

Anyways. Here is the first chapter of 'A Sorta Fairytale.'  
Enjoy my fellow lovers.

* * *

** H**ealth. He hated Health. Everything about it was boring. How would knowing the names of our inner organs help you out in life? Unless you were dying of Paopunemonia then what good could it do you? And when they weren't learning about the names of organs and specific tendons, then they were learning about _those _kinds of things. The kinds of things where they used to giggle at in sixth or seventh grade but was now just plain disgusting. Not the actual thing was necessarily gross, but seriously, who wanted to watch a little boy getting circumcised or a woman giving a birth to a child who would probably just fail at life later on? Not Sora, that was for sure. Geez, and just imagine how that kid felt later on in life, watching that video, realizing, _Oh my god. That's my mother standing next to the baby getting circumcised!_

Tapping his pencil on the face of the desk, Sora kept his eyes gently focused on the doorway as he watched people slowly pour in from the hallway and into the classroom into a desk of their choice. He sat alone in the back feeling like a loser without Wakka or Tidus there. They'd be in soon, but whenever Sora sat alone in an area where no one else sat in the classroom, he felt suddenly like the world's biggest geek. Even though half true, he didn't want people to think that. It wasn't that he was new or anything, he just didn't like people making stupid impressions of him. Geez. Was he even a bigger loser for sometimes worrying of people thought of him?

"See you later, Selphie!"

Sora kept his hand rested underneath his chin as he watched _her_ walk in. Her as in Kairi. There wasn't really a word to even describe Kairi. Pure, kind, innocent, beautiful inside and out? Ever since they were little, Kairi had always been the one to not be without friends and was always at social events. She also the girl who was constantly be stalked by half the school's guys. The ones that weren't stalking her were at Dungeons & Dragon meetings, in the computer lab, or just plain didn't bend that way. He wasn't any of the above but he didn't stalk her neither. _Look at her giggle. She looks like she has no worry in the world. I wonder if that's true. People say her parents are really nice and that she's never in trouble. But they also say she's a real play-it-by-the-rules kind of girl. I bet she's a parents' dream. _

"Excuse me, may I sit in front you? I'm just afraid that Riku might stick gum in my hair if I sit over by him or anywhere near him."

Snapping his head to the side, he looked upwards to find Kairi standing next to his desk. With a fragile, innocent smile and a quiet giggle, she stood before him with her arms crossed across her chest to keep her books, notebooks, and other such things from falling onto the ground. For a minute, he felt frozen in place and unable to move his lips in any kind of way. But it wasn't until an invisible hand that had smacked him across the cheek that he'd finally gained full control of himself.

"Y-yeah, go ahead! Wakka and Tidus can just sit on my side."

"Thanks!"

"No problem .."

Kairi sat down her supplies upon the desk in front of him and shortly sat down afterwards. But she didn't remain in solace forever. Before Sora had even gotten the chance to tear his eyes away from her back, a group of girls had rushed over to the area right in front of him only to surround Kairi in a huge mob like circle. Moving in her chair, Kairi faced somewhat of the crowd and began to chat with them; occasional giggles from her and the girls every few seconds. Sora rolled his eyes before he finally looked away. That was when he noticed Wakka and Tidus suddenly sitting on both sides of him.

"Hey Sora, did you finis --"

"Settle down, class! This is Health, not "Social" hour. Save all your chit chat for lunch time. And girls -- sit in your spots! Is it absolutely necessary for you to surround one desk and create a huge blob? I expect you girls to be in your seats tomorrow when we have class and not socializing. Next time I spot you doing that in this room that's one automatic detention for you all. You can socialize there if wished."

The girls of seven or eight, mumbled beneath their breaths and Sora even swore he heard one call her a prick. But what could he do? Ms. T wasn't exactly the most student friendly teacher. First day of school she had explained she wasn't there to be "cozy mozey" with everyone and was only there to do her job: teach. A lot of the boys in his grade had a crush upon her but he suspected it was 1) because she was a blonde. and 2) she carried a scary like whip thing around. Sora betted they had lots of fantasies about that alright.

"As you may have known, unless you haven't been paying attention and are deathly deaf, for the past couple of weeks we've been studying the reproductive organs and even watched that video of an actual birth of a baby. Which leads us to our next subject: Babies. How do babies feed? How do babies communicate with the parents? What's the average amount of sleep the average baby gets a night?"

Ms. T walked back and forth, to and fro, in a slow pace like walk in the room with the "torture" device in one hand, slowly hitting her other with it gently. Sora looked around the classroom to find everyone giving everyone else funny looks and glances. Some people looked a little ill while others were anticipating to see what the teacher would say next. However, when Sora had looked over to Riku on the opposite of the room, he'd decided it'd been a bad idea.

Riku, being the typical .. Riku he was, was grinning and chuckling. As the silver haired boy had noticed Sora, he suddenly turned around to face him in the direction of his chair. Taking one hand, he shaped his two fingers into an 'o' like shape and then took another finger of his other hand and placed it in the 'o.' aslkdjasldkj Freaking out, Sora suddenly, "aah!" before he chased his eyes' position to the other side of the room. He should have know Riku was going to be doing something so uncanny like that.

"--which draws us to our next assignment. You, the students, will have to take care of _babies._ Not actual babies but not dolls. These types of babies, if you do, have a special chip installed in their bodies. This chip triggers when they are hungry, when they need to be changed, when they must be comforted, when they need attention, when they are sleepy, or when they are sick. And yes, for the giggling boys in the corners, these babies do actually urinate, burp, cry, and scream. Thankfully, as _parents_, you will not have to suffer alone on this assignment. I will choose partners, or parents if you wish, by the hand so do not expect to be paired up with your boyfriend or girlfriend"

Sora felt sick at this point.

"As parents, it will be your duty to take care of these babies and love them and cherish them. This assignment will last for about a month and a half. As parents, I do expect you go to one another's houses and care for the child or at least switch on and off the baby. And girls, I do expect you bring this baby shopping with you and boys I do expect you bring this baby to your silly fooseball games. If not receiving the proper attention, care, and love it needs, a silent alarm will be set off in the baby and the next day in class, the baby will be taken away from you. That results in an automatic 'F' for the quarter and losing the contest prize."

Suddenly, Sora wasn't as sick as he thought he was.

"That's right. Whoever can manage to keep their baby at it's best health and love support for the next month and a half, wins a cash prize of 650.oo and an 'A' for the next two quarters in Health. So really, even if you don't care whether you fail or not, I'm sure the cash thing strikes up everyone's interests."

An eyebrow raised in slight amusement, Sora began to look around the classroom to look at the girls who would possibly be his potential wife for the project. Some of the girls he was already friends with while some wouldn't give him the time of the day. While doing this, Sora had also noticed the guys doing the same thing. Lots of them had their eyes on Kairi but she simply ignored them by keeping her own pair of eyes focused on Miss T.

"Now, to make the assignment more .. 'fun,'" Ms. T paused as she bent forward onto the ground to pick up a box. Soon after, the cardboard cube was placed onto her desk. "Not only do I have diaper bags, I have wedding rings, wedding certificates, and heck, even a wedding photo album for everyone. The heads of yourselves will be placed on the heads of brides and grooms in this fake album of your weddings. This of course, is to torture you for my amusement, and to make the assignment more real --"

"Hey Sora, who do you want as a wife?" Kairi had turned around during the lecture like speech from the teacher to face Sora. A smile painted on her pink glossed lips, she patiently awaited for an answer.

"I'm .. I'm not sure. How about you?" he whispered back, trying to sound as casual as he could. It wasn't that he had a crush on her .. he just got flustered when he talked to most pretty girls.

"Not Riku, that's for certain! I feel bad for his kid & wife!"

Sharing a momentarily laugh at low volume, Kairi soon turned around to face the teacher again. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed the small and short conversation to give them a detention or anything of the sort.

"Okay, here's my list of men and wives. As I call your names, I expect the husband to come up and grab the diaper bag and wedding supplies. Babies will be passed out tomorrow and the moment they are, their alarms will be activated. They _are _programmed to cry, have 'accidents', get hungry, etc. at any random time, so it isn't my fault if you get in trouble in class by your teachers."

Before he knew it, names were being called off quickly. First it was a couple of people he didn't know exactly, but then the familiar names of acquaintances and friends were called. Riku, Yuffie. Selphie, Tidus. ... More people he didn't know .. and then finally, his name was called. Miss T paused before the wife's name as she had accidentally dropped a pencil. Suddenly, however, Sora found forehead slightly damp with sweat and his finger tapping rapidly against the front of the desk in anticipation. Secretly he hoped it was one of his good friends and not one of those freako psycho girls that claimed to drink blood. But when Ms. T had retrieved her pencil, she glanced back at the list, and read the name. Sora's stomach dropped.

"Kairi."

He was now the guy that every guy was jealous of. Who didn't want to be married to Kairi in this school? Sora wouldn't have been jealous of the guy who had been married to Kairi if it'd been someone else, but he suddenly felt like his confidence had sky rocketed. Kairi laughing in her chair for some unknown reason, Sora got up and headed to the front of the classroom. Retrieving the polka doted baby bag, wedding album, and set of wedding rings, he couldn't help to find his cheeks enflamed with red rose bushes blooming.

"Anything wrong, Sora? You look sick," Miss T asked.

"Pre wedding jitters!" shouted someone.

* * *

**Tohrue's Ending Note:** What'd you guys think? It's pretty different from 'Take Some of My Love' seeing how that revolves around Romance & Drama. Well, this one revolves around Romance too, but it also has its comedy. So it's one of those cute-ish like stories. I just hope you guys enjoyed it reading.

Please drop a review and leave a note. If you're an author, you should know how much we love getting reviews.

ALSO. If someone is talented at like, drawing and stuff, I'm interested in having an .. artist. xD That probably sounds retarded. But please, if you have a talent, I'd love to seeeee it.

; Runs Away!;

**R&R  
Loves&Kisses,**  
Tohrue


	2. Vomitting Rainbows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything relating to it. 

**Tohrue's Note:** Anybody notice how annoying parents are? Does anyone's tell them they'll support them in whatever they choose to do? My dad has told me that forever and once I find something I really want to do in life, he says it goes against his teachings and would never support me in it. Anyone wanna guess what I wanna do? ;(

So to spare you from my rants of my crap assssss life, I bring you the second chapter of 'A Sorta Fairytale.' Please enjoy.

* * *

"Aw, my little baby is going to be a father!" 

"I'm gonna be sick if you keep saying that, mom!"

**S**ora sank into a pout as he shoved a piece of french toast in his mouth. Angrily he chewed it without bothering to keep his mouth shut. As his canine teeth chewed through the breaded food roughly and bitterly, Sora's mother stood at the stink washing the dishes by hand. Quietly, she hummed the infamous lullaby that she had used to sing to him when he was a baby & toddler. Even though at his age now, he had told her numerous times to stop singing, humming, tapping, wording the song but every now and then, she still found herself doing it. Though he hated to admit it, he actually sort of liked it when his mother's sweet voice carried out the tune.

At the age of three, Sora's father had walked out on the family. No, it wasn't because he hated them or couldn't stand them or anything cliche and overplayed like that. A few months after his birth, the family doctor had diagnosed Sora's father with a severe panic stress disorder. Because of the new arrival of the baby, the doctor had suggested he leave and take a break from his new family before it got worse. His father had declined the suggestion, saying it was too "irresponsible" and he loved his family "too much." However, soon after his second birthday, his dad was out the door. He claimed he needed a short temporary break and that he would be back in a couple weeks; a month at the latest. But he'd never set steps through the front door again.

"Hurry up with that breakfast, Sora. You don't want to be late on a Wednesday."

"Fine, fine .. I'm going, sheesh."

Grabbing the last piece of toast, he soon shoved it in before standing up. His backpack shoulder strap was soon adjusted onto his shoulder. As he was pushing in his chair, Sora kept his weary eyes lazily focused on his mother. She sighed as she patted off a dish to dry it followed by a mumble. This baby thing .. Sora wasn't sure if she was truly excited about it. For some reason, he thought that maybe it had triggered memories of Dad with the both of them. Of course, mom would never show it or even bring it up. But then again, what was the point of bringing back memories of places, things, or people if it just hurt?

* * *

"**T_hese _**are going to be your children for the next month and a half, starting today. Lovely aren't they? They are all different. Emotionally and physically. If you're lucky, you won't get the one that has a nonstop crying schedule programmed in it. There was an error with that baby but the company refused to take it back and last year we had a student run one over, so we have to use that one since we were short one." 

Miss T. frowned dramatically as she sat her desk, shifting around the cardboard boxes of eight. Some of the babies in the boxes were already crying but she'd reassured them earlier that they weren't fully activated for their grading to begin yet. As Sora had looked around the classroom, he could already tell that some people were really into it. A few of the girls were dressed much more "maturely" while even one had a stroller prepared. Somehow Sora felt that these girls were much more prepared and ready to handle a baby then him. For Kairi though, he couldn't say the same thing.

The first baby that had been pulled out of the box was one of a very pale color. Blonde strands of hair, artificial or not, discreetly poked out of the head while eyes of pale blue gazed back at the classroom. Sora found himself wrinkling his nose at the creepiness of its eyes while a couple of the girls cooed in admiration. As Sora watched Ms. T, she grabbed for its wrist and examined the tag. Soon after studying it for a couple of minutes, she called out whatever had been written on it.

"This little _girl's_ name is Apple. She weighs 7 lbs. and 8 oz. There's no disease specified for this one, either. Irish descent. The parents of this baby is Selphie and Tidus. Mother, please come up and claim your baby."

The girl in the sunshine colored dress squealed loudly as she jumped out of her seat and raced to the front of the room. Practically _stealing_ the baby from the woman's arms, Selphie wrapped the blanket of faint pink that came with the baby, around it's body. Luckily for both Tidus and Selphie, the thing hadn't started crying. Yet, it laid there silently in Selphie's arms as she walked back to her desk, practically in tears. Sora had spared a glance at the blonde headed friend of his to find him in a deep shade of red. Laughing, Sora turned back around as he awaited for more baby claims to be made. Pathetic how girls could become so emotional and weak at the lamest and stupidest things.

It was odd and peculiar how much their Health teacher had gotten into the assignment. Sora had remembered the high school -ers last year constantly complaining to each other in the hall about how crazy Mrs. T was and how scary she'd made the required assignment much more life like then needed or required. Sora had remembered overhearing one girl saying how Mrs. T had wasted almost all of the school's budget on the more expensive and more detailed "babies." The original, lower priced ones were all exactly the same looking but the ones that were more expensive each had their own distinctive looks and personality program. Not like babies really had personalities anyway.

Sadly he couldn't say all of the babies were calm and discreet as "Apple" had been for Selphie. One couple's baby had bursted out in artificial tears and a wading scream the moment the mother had claimed him. The mother had tried to rock it to sleep while in her seat but it only grew louder. Sadly for them Sora could already tell that grade points were being minus-ed from the system. This had only made him more nervous and more hoping that he'd get a good, silent one.

"This one's name is .. Darcy. 5 lbs. and 3 oz. This one was born three months early so is more prone to catching colds and whatnot, more easily. Half Japanese, half Italian descent. The parents of this baby is Kairi and Sora. Mother, please come claim your baby."

For some reason, Sora found his eyes gluing to the baby's embodiment as Kairi got up from her desk and moved to the front of the room. Unlike the other babies, it appeared to be more small in size and it's skin color was not sunkist like the other babies' who carried a white descent. No .. it was more of a sickish white color. But the moment Kairi had took the baby from the teacher's eyes, its mechanic life like lips shaped into an open state and soon, bursted out in a wail. As it's scream pierced the air, to him it had seemed to last forever but Kairi had certainly not lost her cool about it. Unsurprised by the reaction, she stood in her same spot at the front of the room and slowly began to rock the baby in her arms. Unlike the girl who had practically been swinging hers over her head, Kairi kept it gently pressed against her. Humming a soft tune, she moved from the front and slowly back to her seat.

"I'm sorry class but the bell is about to dismiss for lunch. _However,_ those who did not receive their child yet, please stay remained in your seats. Don't think you're gonna be getting a free day from being a parent just because of the bell. As for those who've received their child already, you may go. Have fun at lunch."

Smirking a smile that shouldn't have even been smiled, the blonde woman turned around and sat back at her desk. Pulling out a baby, she continued on reading out babies as those who had already received them, stood up from their desks and moved out of the room. A couple of guys had tried to hurry and dart out before their "wives" came after them with a baby but sadly, the girls weren't slow about getting on their feet; even with a baby straddled in one arm. Like the rest of the guys, Sora actually sometimes used his brain and he knew that trying to escape Kairi would be pointless, not worth trying, and downright rude. So as he arose from his desk, he stood there as he waited for Kairi to come forward a bit from the back of the room where she'd been seated.

After a couple of moments, the red head met up with him by his desk.

"Hey Sora, do you wanna sit with me at lunch today? I might need help feeding the baby or something like that. And seeing how it's _our_ responsibility .."

She began to giggle as the baby in her left arm made a soft "coo" in response. Trying to ignore the life like _robot_ in her possession, Sora raised his extremity to the back of his head and he itched it in a slight nervous moos.

"Well, I was gonna eat with the guys today, but seeing how this is our baby -- wait! That didn't sound right! Seeing how this is our thing, it's my respons -- no, I didn't mean thing. Because it's almost like a human. But I'm not saying it is. No, wait, that came out wrong again! I mean, it is like a hu--"

Kairi laughed as she interrupted Sora. "Sora, Sora it's okay. I understand what you mean. It's fine. You know where I sit. Just find me in a couple minutes after you get your food."

Laughing, she shook her cranium as she picked up her foot and took a step forward. After brushing by him, she exited out of the classroom, one hand placed on the forehead as she laughed in amusement. The baby that had been cuddled against her in her other arm had almost seemed to laugh in response. Of course, babies couldn't exactly "laugh", but the thought of him possibly hearing it made him feel like a mindless idiot.

As to now how the class was almost empty from the extra babies being claimed, he readjusted his stuff in his hand before he turned around and began to head towards the doorway. Upon exiting it and entering out into the hall, he found Tidus and Wakka standing next to the doorway in a roaring laughter. Rolling his oculars, he bunched his hand up into a fist and socked Tidus in the arm. With an "eep!" coming from the blonde, he exclaimed the only two words that could make the whole subject dropped and forgotten without having to go into a deep explanation why he didn't want to know why and how they had heard Kairi and his quick conversation.

"Shut up."

* * *

"I KNOW! And like, did she really expect me to pay for her skirt? I mean, those things run for like, forty dollars these days! That's expensive for a piece of cut out denim. I could make my own piece of shit like for five dollars at a mask!" 

"Shut up. I'm sick of hearing your stupid rants about gossip and fashion. Don't you have anything better to do? Honestly, I throw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and I'm ready to go. Who the hell cares about mini skirts and tank tops? Work on something else."

"He he, we know you don't care **_Yuffie_**. We can tell by how your shorts are never buttoned fully. You haven't been making out in the janitor's closet with that one boy, have you?"

"Shut up, **_Selphie!_**"

Sora had paused from spreading the cream cheese on his bagel to watch the girls bicker back and forth. Selphie and Yuffie had been going at it ever since he had sat down. Kairi who sat next to him, conversed with other girls at the table, occasionally whispering something in their ears or laughing at some kind of inside joke he didn't know or understand. However, it wasn't really the nipping at each other that had caught him from pausing his food direction. The fact that all eleven girls at the table had a "baby" in their lap, arms, or against their shoulders, was quite a sight. It almost looked as if Sora had stopped in at Teenage Moms Anonymous luncheon meeting.

Yuffie kept her dark descent baby on her shoulder as she roughly patted its back as if to get it to burp. Sora slightly cringed at how hard she was hitting it, breathing or not. Selphie's "Apple" sat in her lap as the brunette attempted to feed it apple sauce. The signs of the blonding baby, wailed in screams as to reject the mushed food but as Selphie would argue with Yuffie, she continued to cram in the food. A couple of the girls had their babies in the same position while one girl -- Sora didn't know her name --, had it set upon her books on the floor. It's eyes were closed the last time Sora had glanced it upon he floor and he wasn't quite sure if it was dead or just sleeping.

"It's really sweet Sora that you're helping Kairi by sitting at the table. Our hubbies ignore us in the hallway and only slightly acknowledge us in hallway. Tidus isn't that way though. I just think he's really shy or something, because every time I ask him about the baby, he starts to stutter," Selphie frowned as she dug the spoon into the child's mouth.

"O-oh .. yeah. Ha ha. Well, I don't know about that .."

"No Sora, it is really sweet. I really appreciate it."

"... Y-yeah, you're welcome, Kairi--"

Suddenly, the familiar squeal erupted into the air followed by the intense clapping of a single pair of hands. Switching his vision from Kairi beside him over to Selphie from across the table, he noticed the girl's face breaking out into a grin though her baby still was screaming in discontent. Clearing his throat, he reached towards the back of his cranium to "itch" it. Actually, his head never really itched. He just had a terrible habit of doing that whenever a nervous situation was in progress. Or he was just talking to a really cute girl.

"Sora! You should come with us to the mall after school today! A couple of us girls are gonna buy some baby things and maybe something for us if we have extra. You could come and help pick it out baby clothing! Please! It would be so fun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sora really wants to shop with you Selphie," Yuffie added sarcastically.

"Thanks!" replied the bubbly brunette without sparing a look at Yuffie beside her. Obviously she hadn't been able to pick out the sarcasm from Yuffie's statement.

"Ha ha, it would be fun Sora. We could head over to the mall court and get something to eat to. Of course, if you don't really want to do baby shopping, you can just go over to your stores or the arcade or something. It would just be really nice to have you around incase we need a hand," Kairi softly laughed as she propped the baby closer to her body. Standing up from the table, she grasped her food tray with her other hand. The moment her feet had supported her standing up, all of the other girls except for Yuffie and Selphie, grabbed their trays and stood up. Acting as if she hadn't noticed this, she peered down at Sora still sitting with a smile broad upon her face.

"S-sure .. I can help you guys if you want. I need to stop at my house though because I need to drop off my stuff and change my shirt--"

"That's fine! Kairi can walk with you home and we can meet up with you guys at the mall! Perfect plan! Heck, now that I think about it, I should ask Tidus come along with me! That would be so romantic! Well, okay, see you later Sora!" Grinning, Selphie placed the life-like baby into the baby carrier. Grabbing the handle with one handle and the other with her tray, she soon turned around and began to march off.

"Ha ha .. see you after school, Sora," laughing, Kairi soon walked off after Selphie.

Mentally slapping himself, he turned back around in his seat and continued to pick at the blood red tomatoes. In one corner of his plate was the mixture of apples, grapes, and a slice of banana while in the other corner remained the lonely tomato he continued picking with. Kairi was like an apple. Everyone loved her and she could blend with everyone else perfectly while he was a tomato .. and well, there was no really explanation needed. He himself even hated tomatoes. With the funny comparison to people and vegetables & fruit in his head, Sora hesitantly grabbed for the apple with one hand and the tomatoe with another. Sticking the pieces of each food into his mouth, slowly he began to chew the two together.

"BLAH,"

Standing up and dismissing himself from the table of just himself, the boy darted out of the cafeteria and towards the boys' bathroom. Once he would find a toilet, the remains of two red colored foods would coming vomiting out into the water of faint blue. As the tomato and apple came out of his mouth and into the toilet water, it hadn't seemed it was ever going to end. But after he had found no more remains of the food lingering in his mouth, Sora slowly stood up, wiped his shirt with his hands to be careful, and flushed the toilet. Turning around, the boy opened the bathroom stall only to find the last person he would have ever expected.

"Have fun vomiting rainbows, Sora?"

Yuffie.

* * *

**A/N:** So the next chapter the **fluff** is going to start. Not full on fluff but definitely fluff. Of course, no kissing or anything. Well, at least yet. Just signs that there is something surely there that could bloom. I highly recommend if you like fluff to continue on reading. I'm not a full on "omghemakesoutz wif herss and unbyutttonz her shirtz!1" kind of fluff girl. That stuff makes me go wtf just because Sora is an inner dumb blonde and Kairi's the sweet heart. But yeah. 

**Go rate and review. **

Loves & Kisses,

Tohrue.


	3. Panty Peaker

**  
Tohrue's** **Note**: Hooray for Spring break! Although here in Wisconsin, it isn't even going tolook like Spring break next week; just Winter break repeated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**A Sorta Fairytale**  
_Panty Peaker_  
Chapter Three

* * *

**A**n awkward and long silence exchanged between the two bodies as Sora stared at the girl in a surprising state and she looked back, amused. With her arms folded over her chest and her left foot tapping slowly upon the tile beneath, he could instantly tell this was going to be discussed at the water cooler with all the girls. Eyebrows slightly raised, Sora immediately began to search for the words to explain exactly _why_ he'd been throwing up -- in the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, crap .. Y-yeah, you see, the reason why I'm in--"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain Sora. I know."

".. You do?"

Sora tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah. You were secretly hoping to see some panty action!"

"HUH?"

Immediately his dazed and curious expression exploded into a more shocked and outraged one. His lips began to move, but no words poured out as a result as the shocking hypothesis. Yuffie just laughed and then unlocked her arms, waving a hand to wave in a slightly dismissing state. Still not finding it funny, he continued to sputter words.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. I know you weren't. You're not like that. You just had to throw up for whatever reason and you rushed to the bathroom and just happened to miss the boy's bathroom door and head into the girl's, instead. It's okay. It's happened to me before."

Taking a step to the side, she made room for Sora to exit out of the stall. Staring at her, it took him a couple of seconds before he finally moved his feet forward and hesitantly walked out of the beige colored stall. As he peeked his head out, luckily for him there weren't any other girls in there. Soon following the 'check,' he pulled his body all the way out of the stall.

"Well," Yuffie paused and moved around him. "I'm going to get ready and head to my next class. Don't want to be late!" Turning around with her back now towards him, she began to head towards the door. However, right when she stood in front of it, she paused from opening it to add something else.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone you were in here. Then again, if I were you and Kairi had to be my play pretend wife, I'd be throwing up all over in a random bathroom, too."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**T**he rest of the day seemed to pass very slowly. The next four periods of classes dragged on and on. Whether it was taking notes or watching a video, babies of girls' continued to cry and make funny burping noises. During 8th hour, one baby actually threw up on a girl's shirt. The girl bursted into tears and ran out of the room with the baby. Funny and surprising random things happened like this until the very end of the day. 

After the bell had rang to dismiss them from their last class, Sora had unusually strolled to his locker in a slow walk rather than a fast run which he was use to doing. Instead of rushing through the crowd to try to get to his locker and then out of the doors before anyone else, it didn't look like he'd be rushing anywhere today after school .. except the mall with Kairi and the rest of her little followers. Finally reaching his locker, he twisted the 'secret' combo of numbers and then opened it.

A few minutes after stuffing his stuff upon the shelves and grabbing for his bag, a voice peeped up behind his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Surprised, the boy slightly jumped and a giggle came from behind him in response. The steel locker being shut, he soon turned around to find Kairi standing right there; the little baby cuddled up in her arms.

"S-sorry, you scared me."

"It's okay. Are you ready to head back to your house?"

"Yeah .."

Giving the boy a brief smile, she soon turned around and began to walk. Sora watched her, somewhat 'mesmerized,' before he finally slumped his bag over his shoulder and quickly went into a fast walking pace to catch up. Once reaching her side, he slowed down and then spared a glance down and off towards the side at 'Darcy.'

"She's pretty, I think. She has a little bit of red hair sticking out of her head. It must be her Italian descent. The same with the coloring of her eyes. But they're slightly slanted, so that must be her Japanese blood."

"Yeah, she's really pretty." Of course while saying this, Sora had been talking not about the baby as to his eyes were now focused upon Kairi.

"She must have my hair because it's slightly red. But I think she has your pretty eyes because I know mine aren't that entrancing."

"T-thanks .."

**K**airi looked up at Sora with a smile gracing her lips. In response, the boy gave an awkwardly situated smile back. For a moment, they exchanged the happiness, before the girl spoke again and relocated her eyes onto the baby.

"Want to hold her? She is your's, too, you know."

"Ha .. ha .. yeah .. why not?"

Changing the position of her arms, she suddenly readjusted her hands beneath the arms of the baby and slowly took it out of its cradled position. Turning her body slightly towards Sora, she carefully handed 'Darcy' towards him. As the boy took the baby, he struggled to find a position to hold it in. Normally he would have dragged such a thing by the arms but he knew that the teacher -- and certainly Kairi --, would not approve of that. Finally he adjusted it with its face slightly above his shoulder.

"There you go! See! It's not that hard."

"Just watch. Now she's going to throw up."

In response to this, a few seconds later the baby released a loud burp. Suddenly taken by surprise, the baby practically was thrown into the air above his shoulders. Thankfully for quick reflexes, he caught it before it went flying too high. As the small frame was caught back into his shaking hands and soon readjusted, he nervously looked over to Kairi, afraid to find she would be infuriated. But instead, she was laughing.

* * *

"So this is your bedroom, huh?" 

"Yeah, it's nothing too special .."

Scratching the back of his head, Sora felt slightly embarrassed that his room wasn't exactly in the perfect condition. His mother actually .. .. picked up his room for him every day while he was at school. However, it looked as if she hadn't gotten that around to it as only the bed was made and some things had been organized neatly on the shelves.

His room really wasn't anything special. With a single sized bed in the corner, some shelves with trophies & pictures, a mini couch, a dresser, a desk & computer, and a tv on the wall, it was a typical teenager's room. The only thing he really liked to boast about in his room was the flast screen plasma he had hanging on his wall -- all thanks to winning a guessing game the following summer before school. However, with Kairi's expression worn upon her face, she seemed to be 'impressed.' And this made Sora proud enough to grin.

Kairi walked over to the couch and gently set the baby upon it; all wrapped up in its blanket. With its eyes closed, it looked as if it'd be fine by its own for the next couple of minutes. After this, Sora watched her move from the couch over to his shelves. Standing directly in front of them, it seemed to be as if she was examining the pictures in the frames.

"Is this an old girlfriend?" she finally asked after a couple of minutes.

To see to who Kairi was indicating to, Sora moved away from his spot by the door and over by the shelf. After finding the picture, she seemed to be pointing to one picture where him and another girl sat next to each other, his arm over her shoulder.

Laughing, he shook his head.

"No. She's my mom's friend's daughter. She only comes to visit during the summer. My mom and her friend just wanted us to pose like that for 'blackmail.' I think my mom put it in here a couple months ago just for laughs."

"Oh. She's really pretty," Kairi said with a frown.

Sora looked at her in a really confusing manner as to why she was frowning with that statement. Just about ready to ask what was wrong, the frown soon lit back into a smile and she moved away from the shelf.

"Gosh, I love your room! And your TV is so cool!"

"Heh'. Thanks .." Sora paused and looked behind his shoulder back at the bathroom door not too far away. "Hey .. uh .. I feel a little uncomfortable saying this but I need to take a shower and stuff .. You can just stay in here and watch some TV until I'm done. I won't take that long, I promise."

"That's fine!" Smiling, Kairi soon plopped down onto his bed and grabbed for the remote that laid not too far away. Looking down, she examined it for a moment before she clicked a button and the sound of voices emitted from the screen on the wall.

Sora continued to watch her after this. With a gentle smile still painted upon her features, her eyes seemed to study the screen in a relaxing manner as small laughter released every few seconds. Figuring it must have been some sort of a comedy, he was too lazy to check and see as he was too busy and interested watching Kairi.

It was funny how someone could be so 'perfect.' Well, at least come close to perfect. He never heard anyone say anything bad about her except for the jealous girls who always said 'she's too nice' and 'she's never mean! that's so annoying!' The same went for the guys. She seemed to have everyone by their tail but was totally immune to it. Sora remembered at the beginning of the year before his locker was moved, walking by her locker everyday to classes to find the guys warming around her before and after every class; offering to hold her books. .. And not to mention her clothing. Unlike the rest of the 'popular' girls, she actually didn't dress like she was on her way to a whorehouse interview. Classy yet cute, fun yet mature, he didn't know how to describe it.

Finally drawing his eyes away, he realized he was wasting time. Shaking his head, Sora turned around and headed towards the bathroom door. Placing a hand on the handle, he twisted the door open, stepped in, and then disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

"THIS ONE IS ADORABLE!" 

"OH MY, IT REALLY IS!"

"He he. I like the one in green better."****

**A**fter Sora had taken his shower, time quickly seemed to fly back afterwards. Before he'd known it, him and Kairi had left his house and arrived at the mall. As soon as they entered the doors of the colossal building, the group of girls that were Kairi's friends, had been waiting near the entrance at the pretzel stand. Within seconds, they'd been swarmed and small talk was quickly exchanged -- "You're not tired are you Kairi?" "Where do you wanna go first Kairi?" "I hope you two kept it PG back at Sora's house!" But after that, they'd all headed to the store 'Baby CAB' – Cute Attire for Babies.

Sora 'd been hoping that Tidus would have showed up with Selphie, but obviously he'd somehow gotten out of it as Sora was the only male there. The same went for the rest of the girls' 'husbands.' Now just feeling down right stupid for even agreeing to go in the first place, Sora was sure to keep a small little distance between him and the rest of the girls.

All gathered around a rack of clothing, Sora stayed a couple feet away as kept in place next to the shoes. Watching them, he couldn't help but to cringe. The little baby baskets that hung from the girl's arms were all violently swung around and bumped into as they rummaged through the hangers of clothes. Surely at any moments, all little synthetic babies would be bursting in cries and screams. Yeah .. when that happened, he was heading to the food court.

"Hey Sora, what do you think of this one?"

"Huh?"

Looking up from the tile, he brought his view over to Kairi a few feet away who was now holding a hanger on her unoccupied hand. A blue jean jumper attached to a pale yellow shirt with a star on it, he soon nodded his head as got ready to say something on a positive note.

"I like it. It's cute."

"Heh'."

Smiling in almost a relieving manner, she soon then pulled herself away from the racks of clothing and moved over in the direction of Sora. Having forgotten a baby basket for 'Darcy', the little synthetic baby had been being carried around in a small shopping basket. Thankfully though it was doused and packed with blankets so no points could be deducted for an 'uncomfortable environment.'

"You know. I've been thinking .. 'Darcy' doesn't look like a 'Darcy' huh?"

Looking down at the baby, he studied it for a few moments."

"You know, she doesn't. We should rename her. Of course, she'll be 'Darcy' to Ms. T but we could call her something else."

"Yeah, I'd like that idea!"

The girl smiled in agreement. Picking up her feet, she soon moved over next to Sora's side and soon slouched down onto the ground as she rested her back against the wall. Placing the basket next to her side, she soon had placed her hand inside and was rubbing the baby's head gently. Watching this, Sora couldn't figure out if this was because she was trying to get the 'parental intimacy' points or if that was just because it was Kairi.

"You know .. I already have a name that I think would kind of suit her," quietly speaking up, she kept her eyes fixated upon the baby the whole time.

"What'd you have in mind?"

".. .. Well, I kind of like the name 'Destiny.' You know .. because it's kind of like destiny or fate that's brought us together. I never really talked to you much before and not to sound mean as well, but I also never really noticed you. But now that we're working on this project together, I realize how nice of a person you are. You're so sweet and shy, it's really cute actually. I know that must sound dumb to you being a guy, but it's true." Slightly red, Sora could tell she was avoiding his stare.

".. .. You know what? I think 'Destiny' is a good name. I totally agree with you in all ways."

The girl looked up from the newly named baby and at Sora. The brunette in a smiling state, she soon began to smile as well. For a few moments in time, it seemed to stay that way.

".. I totally hate to ask this but .. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was really stressing this baby thing. Do you think it would be okay if I .." she paused for a moment. "rested my head on your shoulder? I just want to sleep for a couple of minutes until the rest of the girls get bored of this store and want to move on."

"Y-yeah, that's fine!"

Without needing to say anything else, Kairi soon scooted over a couple of inches. Hesitantly, she placed her head upon the boy's shoulder. For the first couple of moments, she seemed to be a little stiff as if she felt uncomfortable placing her head upon him. But after a couple of minutes, her shoulders sloped some and her body seemed to become less tense.

Sora seemed to stare at her for the longest time. As he finally found himself growing tired as well, it hadn't taken long until he rested his head upon her head and they were both asleep.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note:** Hoorah. -- Isn't it pathetic how in each story and new chapter, my notes get smaller and smaller? I actually think I'm getting sort of lazy now. 

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

TOHRUE


	4. Babies Bring Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway.

**Tohrue's Note:** So, as you can see, I've been basically on an updating rampage. XD Yay, go me, right?

* * *

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**S**ora immediately sat up in bed screaming, as he woke right out of a dream that'd he'd been having where he was making the choice of bleaching his hair blonde and trimming it shorter than its usual length. The scissors had just been about ready to take the first bite of his brown locks when the high pitched screaming of the baby had transferred through his ear drums and managed to wake him up in a startling state. 

The green digits on the clock that sat half way across the room, brightly read '2:34.' The boy stared at it for a few moments as he rubbed his eyes and released a few yawns. However, when he realized that the timer on the scream was ticking, he immediately flung himself off the bed and headed towards the 20.00 dollar wooden cradle his mother had bought for the baby.

Standing before it, he looked down on 'Destiny' in confusion. A temporary night light had been placed near the crib just for the middle of the night emergencies. Bending down slightly, the boy scooped up the baby into his arms and began to cradle it awkwardly back and forth. The vox of the crying began to lower each milisecond slowly, but it wasn't stopping all the way.

".. Milk! That's what it needs!"

Turning around, Sora began to head across his bedroom towards the door. On his way, he managed to trip over a couple of notebooks and then some empty energy drink cans. Thankfully he hadn't killed himself by the time he had reached the door and left the room.

Going down the hall, winding down the stairs, going through another corridor, and reaching the kitchen, he could have walked to the fridge blind folded. Coming upon it, he opened it up and took out a pre-refrigerated bottle of 'milk' out. Actually, it was just some frozen plastic substance in the bottle, but you had to actually FEED it to the kid so it wouldn't show up in a starving state on the monitor.

Sora turned on a couple of lights in the kitchen and soon moved over to the breakfast bar. Mounting upon one of the stools, he kept the little girl in his arms as one hand held a bottle to her cooing lips. Bored, he continued to give the plastic figurine its milk as he waited for the .. sucking noise to stop and the gentle snores to come back on.

However, upon waiting for it to go back to sleep, something interrupted.

**DING DONG.**

This being the last factor to make him now fully wide awake, he gave a rather awkward look around. .. Why would somebody be at HIS door AT two something AM? Figuring it could have easily been his mother who sometimes tended to go out late and come home rather 'tipsy,' he rolled his blue oculars and got off the stool to head towards the front of the house.

As he came to the big brown wooden door, he tossed the bottle onto the floor and used that hand to lock itself onto the knob. Turning it, he immediately began to lecture as he opened the door.

"Mom, it's TWO AM on a Thursday morning! Couldn't you at least wait to go out like, tomorrow night! Now you're not gonna be up tomorrow morning to cook breakfast--"

"Hi Sora."

The door now fully wide open, it wasn't his mother who was standing there. It was Kairi.

* * *

"**K**-Kairi, what are you doing here!" 

Sora looked back at her in a surprising state. Her hair was slightly damp for whatever reason and she was only wearing a pair of dark blue sweats and a white wife beater. Her hair was tousled lazily upon her head in a bun while her face seemed to be clear of whatever signs of makeup. Obviously she hadn't been planning on leaving wherever for whatever reason.

"Uhm .." Her gaze suddenly switched from him to the cement porch step that she was standing on. "Ah, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come this early .. But you're the only friend that's closest to my house."

"Ah .. no, it's okay .. but w-why don't you come in?" Stepping aside, he continued to look confusingly and quizzically at her. After a few moments, she finally stepped inside as he shut the door right behind her.

Upon coming in, he also noted that she had a bag with her.

"I'm so sorry, I hate to think that I may have woken you up." Standing in place now, she continued with her eyes on the ground as she shuffled her feet below her.

"No, no .. it's okay. I was just feeding the baby."

"Oh, alright."

The two continued to share a weird silence as they stood there, both at lost for words. Finally Sora moved forward though and began to lead them through the arch in the wall, and into the living room. With a love seat and a big cushioned chair, he sat himself in the chair. Seconds later, he motioned for Kairi to sit upon the couch. Doing as indicated, she placed herself in the love seat.

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago to the sound of my parents fighting downstairs. I heard my father screaming and then I heard him knock over one of the vases. All they do is fight now .. Mom claims Father is having an affair with his secretary at work but she hadn't confronted him yet. Though I think she did this morning when he came back from the bar a little too late. I couldn't stand the screaming so I figured I had to get out. So, I just left through the window of my room. Although, I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone .."

".. Oh. So that's the reason, huh? Well, don't worry!" Sora folded a grin onto his face to make things hopefully seem less tense. "We have a guest bedroom upstairs and you are surely welcome to stay the night. There's also a bathroom with it, so in the morning if you want, you can take a shower and everything."

".. Wow." Kairi stared at him, almost 'unbelievingly.' "Thank you so much, Sora. You have no idea how --"

"Sora! Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly, another voice chimed into the conversation. Both of the teenagers shut their traps as the sound of footsteps could be heard gracing across the wooden steps of the staircase. It wasn't long until they stopped. But soon afterwards, the older brunette woman was standing in the arch of the living room/study. At first, a rather shocked look came upon her face as the noticing of Kairi came apparent, but soon it soothened and became happy.

"Oh, hello there! Sora, you didn't tell me you were having your girlfriend over!" Smiling, she found the joke of him having a girlfriend, entertaining. "I don't believe we've met now, have we?"

Sora smacked himself mentally as his mother moved away and towards the couch to exchange greetings with Kairi. They introduced themselves, gave a quick shake of the hand, and then exchanged a few more words that Sora didn't find himself paying attention to. Finally, he piped up in a rather annoyed tone.

"Mom, don't scare her. She just came for tonight because of some family problems. But I said that we could give her the guest bedroom for the night."

"Oh, of course! Why, that's quite fine dear! You are certainly welcome to stay as long as you please. Sora normally wakes up at six o'clock every morning and I always have breakfast on the table at a quarter before seven, so that should just give you an idea of our morning routine. But," she paused, frowning. "I'm afraid I have stuff everywhere in the guest bedroom and I would feel totally embarrassed for you to sleep there with all my crap .. and I **would** suggest the living room, but honestly, that couch is so hard on your back; even if you take a ten minute nap. So .."

Oh no. She wouldn't even dare say it. But she was going to. He could tell. Sora immediately froze up in his stature.

"Why don't you sleep in Sora's room for tonight? And if you want to stay a few more nights, I will surely clean up that guest bedroom for you!"

Sora and Kairi's expression were basically priceless at that point. Kairi at loss for words and a little uncomfortable and Sora looking rather red and odd, it was almost impossible to say anything. But before they could agree, disagree, or make a rather exclaimed comment on it, his mother continued.

"Well, I'll go set up a bed for you in his room right now, alright?" She added chipperly. "Just wait here a few moments and I'll get that all settled in." Turning around, she began to walk away. "Ohh, this is so much fun! I can't believe Sora is actually having a girl spend the night at his house! Finally, I tell you!"

Heading back upstairs, Sora and Kairi sat there in silence, stunned.

* * *

**T**he baby had been put back in its cradle, sound asleep. Another twin mattress was pulled out of storage and placed in Sora's room; it being positioned right exactly next to Sora's own bed. If it hadn't of been for one mattress with a black and white checkered down comforter and another with a purple background & yellow stars, you would have sworn it was a queen sized full bed. Of course, they had found it rather awkward. His mother? Nah, she didn't notice how not normal the state was. 

"Good night, children! I'll wake you up at six!"

Shutting the door, the light that had been illuminating from the hallway was cut off and all source of light in his bedroom was gone except for the measly little night light. Both laid on their sides of the bed -- or, mattresses -- in complete and utter silence. Though it was easy to tell that both were wide awake. Either they weren't tired at all now or were just too uncomfortable to even relax.

"Well, .. .. goodnight, Kairi."

"Good night, Sora."

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too."

Communication soon stopped after that. Though they just laid there now, their eyes remained wide open and their minds heavy on thought. Although, their thoughts were similar as both of them were only thinking about the other.

* * *

"**T**hese are delicious pancakes!" 

"Why, thank you Kairi!"

Kairi happily grinned as she took another bite of her pancakes. Sora sat on the other end of the table as his mother and Kairi sat basically shoulder to shoulder, having a wonderful time 'bonding.' Turned out that Kairi had awoken earlier than him that morning to help his mother with breakfast. Shaking his head, he was set. He know knew that Kairi was basically as flawless as one could be. Whoever was going to be her in laws, they were lucky.

"So tell me dear, are you planning on spending another night?"

"I don't want to be a burden, so I probably will go back home tonigh--"

"Oh, no, you're not being a burden! I'd absolutely enjoy your company again tonight! Certainly longer than that, as well! I really do hope you consider it!"

".. Well, if you put it that way, .." Kairi looked down at her plate, smiling shyly.

"Yes, yes!" His mother clapped in satisfaction. Sora looked at her, almost attempted to roll his eyes at her uncontained excitement. However, among that stuffed mouth of bits of pancake, he could almost feel a smile of his own coming upon his cheeks.

* * *

**S**chool had been an ordinary day for him that Thursday. Same classes, same lunch table, same same same everything. Although for a couple of periods that day, he had Destiny with him. Thankfully the baby had been silent during his two classes, but for Kairi, he wasn't absolutely positive with that. 

The two had walked home together from school once they'd been dismissed for the day. Apparently Kairi had called her mother to inform her that she would be staying Thursday, Friday, and the weekend. She would possibly be home on Monday after school, but Sora was hoping that would be different. But thankfully for her, her mother had understood and accepted the statement.

Coming through the back door of the kitchen, the two immediately headed for the ktable and plopped themselves down in the chair. Sora's mother being almost like a Burberry with a timed schedule and everything, had cookies and milk on the table awaiting them.

"Ah, what a day!" Kairi grabbed for a cookie as the baby basket was placed on the floor, right next to the side of the chair. Destiny seemed to be 'awake' with her unusually large eyes open and funny noises coming out of her mouth, but thankfully she was fine for right now -- no diaper change, feeding, attention. Pretty much an idle mood.

"I know," laughing, he grabbed for one of the larger cookies.

"Oh Sorrrrrrrrrrra!"

Suddenly, the sound of his mother's cooing voice carried in through the kitchen, which seemed to be originally coming from the front of the home. Mumbling something, he finally replied as the cookie was swallowed down.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a surpriseee!"

Both him and Kairi exchanged funny looks with each other before they finally pushed back in their seats and got up to go see the commotion. Swerving out of the kitchen, into the dining room, and into the front of the house, what he was least expecting was right before him, standing next to his mother. Normally when she said she had a surprise, she was referring to something like a new piece of furniture -- not blonde headed girls he saw only in the summer time with the names of Namine.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note:** Enter Namine! I also plan on getting Riku more involved in the next few chapters since Riku is honestly one of my more favorite characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, next to Sora & Kairi & Roxas. 

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

TOHRUE


	5. Wedding Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Tohrue's Note:** Ah. School is over in three days. I don't know if I should be depressed or totally happy because it's summer. Thankfully I don't have any babysitting or a summer job, so I'll be as free as a bird. .. Not to mention my updates will come much more quickly! Amen to that.

Oh yes. I did get my myspace back. It's myspace (dot) com/howadiorable. Feel free to add me and comment me or whatever, but **_don't_** talk to me about fanfiction (dot) net please or anything related to it. This is my myspace with friends from school and whatnot, so, yes.

* * *

"**H**i Sora." 

The blonde smiled innocently and shyly as the brown haired boy looked at her in a shocking manner. His mother standing next to Namine, tried to hold back a grin at the excitement of the situation. Upon looking at Kairi however, he found that she had her eyes focused upon the ground and a rather _sad_ expression on her face. Although he highly doubted she was sad for any reason, it still made him a little worried. Turning back to Namine, he reached for the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Hey .. Namine."

He'd known Namine ever since .. well, forever, really. Her mother had been best friends with his mother since high school and if it weren't for the separation of miles between them, they were always inseperable and together. When the two were about five or six, their mothers had always told them that they were going to get married and then have children so they could be somehow related to each other family wise. Sure, Namine was fun to be around and a nice girl, but Sora had never really considered her wife material; or really, what he wanted in a wife. The blonde haired girl rarely spoke, and when she did, it was usually because she was called upon. He wanted to be with someone who was, well .. _opposite_

"Namine's mother is off on a cruise right now with her new boyfriend. She's going to be spending the week here! Isn't it great Sora? You and Namine can finally catch up with each other! You haven't seen each other in months now! Oh – and Kairi! Dear, I would like you meet Namine. Namine, this is Kairi. Kairi is staying with us while her family works out some problems. She's Sora's soon to be girlfriend."

"Mom!"

"Oh, relax Sora."  
"  
Both Namine and Kairi stepped forward and shook hands. Kairi wore a happily lived up grin with her pearly whites exposed while Namine's, as usual, was short lived and shy. They exchanged a 'nice to meet you' before heading back to their spots: Namine at Sora's mother's side, Kairi's at Sora's. Following their shake of hands, silence immediately fell between all four of them. Kairi kept her eyes back on the ground, Sora shuffled his feet nervously, Namine continued on with her smile, and his mother switched her gazes on and off through the three.

Immediately, Sora realized how uncomfortable this situation was. **_Two _**girls were going to be staying at his house. Wow. While many of guys would have killed to be in a scene like this, he really would have just preferred having Kairi stay instead of Namine as well. Yeah, Namine was nice and everything, but it meant she'd have to be included in everything Sora and Kairi did – and not that it was bad or anything! Just he wanted to be alone with Kairi sometimes. .. But wait, in his head that sounded wrong. He just wanted to be around her, because she was a nice person and fun to talk too, right?

"Hm, I wonder now .." Finally, the oldest woman interrupted the silence. "Should I put Kairi in the guest bedroom and Namine in Sora's room with him? Or maybe I should put Namine in the guest bedroom and keep Kairi in Sora's bedroom. I could put one of them on the couch, but their backs would kill .."

She continued to blabber as if the three of them weren't even there. Finally though, she acknowledged their presences again. "Okay!" Grinning, she announced her plan. "Kairi! I'm going to keep you in Sora's room since you already have your stuff in there. Namine, I'll put you in the guest bedroom that I cleaned up. If Kairi leaves before you do Namine, I'll put you into Sora's and then when my sister comes to spend a few days, she can use that room. Alright! Alright? Now, who wants some lasagna!"

Clapping her hands, it seemed that she was happy with her 'genius' plan. Picking up her feet, she walked away from Namine and headed towards the kitchen. Eventually, she disappeared through the arch and then into the kitchen. Leaving them there, Sora, Namine, and Kairi all stood in silence.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to go sit in the sun porch and draw. Excuse me."

Pulling herself away from the area by the door, Namine quietly and yet swiftly walked past Sora and Kairi. Though she was naturally a person who preferred to be in solitary and draw, to Kairi and Sora it seemed as if she wanted nothing to do with them both. However, Sora wasn't complaining and neither was Kairi. After the girl disappeared from their sight, they continued to stand there for a few more minutes after.

"She seems nice .."

"H-ha ha, yeah .. she is .."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something else, but soon, the loud noise of the crying baby rang out from the kitchen. The girl let out a sigh and Sora slapped his hand against forehead. Kairi laughed, however, and soon turned around and began to head back from the kitchen. Turning around himself, Sora watched her walk on towards the kitchen to go and mend to the baby. He paused and then turned to the stairs to head up to his bedroom.

* * *

**  
A**fter dinner time, everything had seemed to become more dead silent than before. The baby had fallen asleep, Sora's mother was in the kitchen doing dishes, Namine was in his mother's studio doing some painting, and now Sora and Kairi sat in Sora's room, each working on their homework. Placed at Sora's desk, Kairi worked on a rough draft of a paper that was due in a couple of weeks for Media Literacy, while Sora laid sprawled out on his bed, studying for a test in his Biology book. Already, it was night time and the crickets outside of Sora's window were making themselves very much apparent. With just a lamp in the corner on, it was a surprise either could see what they were doing. 

The two hadn't really talked ever since dinner, and even then, it was only because Kairi had asked Sora to pass the bread. For just whatever reason, he'd noticed that Kairi had become much quieter ever since Namine had come. Before, she'd been fine, but now, she was rarely saying anything. Deciding that it was driving him a bit crazy, he decided to try and start a conversation.

"Wanna listen to some music?

"Sure."

Grabbing the radio remote that laid nearby, he studied all of the buttons for a moment before pushing the 'power' button. The radio's screen on the opposite side of the room lit up a bright green color. Then pushing the button that was marked 'radio,' music started to play from the speakers. Immediately, the words of the singer belted out. Within seconds of the song playing out, Sora looked over to Kairi and noticed her tapping her pencil to the tune of the song.

"Do you like this song?"

"I love it," She said as she looked up from her notebook and over to Sora. Grinning, she then started to rock her head from side to side at the tune of the beat. Sora laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, if we, uh .." Pausing, Sora flipped the page in his book to procrastinate for a couple of seconds. "Finish early, maybe do you want to watch a movie or something like that? I mean, only if you finish or get really bored of writing and stuff."

As Sora talked, Kairi looked at him and lip synched the words to the song. By the time he had finished asking, she nodded her head yet, continued mouthing the words to the song. Feeling the relief, he nodded his head too, not wanting to interrupt the song for her anymore.

Going back to his book, he continued studying.

* * *

**T**urned out, Sora and Kairi had never got around to watching the movie. Upon studying his book, Sora had accidentally dozed off. When he'd woken up sometime around 3 am, the radio and the lamp were off and Kairi was already on her side of the bed, sound asleep. Sitting up, he looked across the room and noticed that the baby too, was in its crib sleeping. While they'd been studying, his mother had promised to watch it for them while doing dishes so they wouldn't get distracted. Sometime during him dozing off and now, she must have come up to their room and placed the baby in its cradle. 

Realizing that he had to go to the bathroom, Sora struggled to get off his bed. Luckily, he walked across the room and over to his door without any trouble as he had the night before. Quietly, the door was opened and he stepped out into the hall, shutting it behind him. However, as soon as it was shut behind him, he noticed Namine standing in front of her open bedroom door across the hall. Almost having a heart attack, the boy jumped back and right into his own closed door.

Noticing this, Namine started to laugh.

"Scare you, Sora?"

".. Hardly." Sighing, he moved away from the door.

"Sorry. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I had a terrible nightmare."

"Oh, that sucks .."

"Mhm. But I had a good dream too, so it's alright." Smiling, the blonde leaned against the door frame. Sora watched her rather awkwardly, noticing that she behaving rather more odd than usual. Figuring it was nothing though, he turned around and began to head down the hallway.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then back to bed .. So maybe you want to go back to bed, too." He shrugged as he spoke behind his shoulder while on the way to bathroom.

"Don't you want to hear about my good dream, though?"

"Uh .."

Sora paused before the door of the bathroom and looked back at her. In all honesty, he really didn't want to hear about it, but he didn't want to be rude either. But before Sora could even say whether he wanted to hear about it or not, the blonde girl told him.

"I had a dream that we got married."

* * *

"**Y**our mom is so good at cooking," Kairi added cheerfully as she rubbed her stomach. 

"I suppose, ha ha."

Kairi adjusted the handle of the baby basket as it swung gently next to her side. The girl's hair was done differently today, which, Sora found odd as to how her hair was always the same every day. Half of the auburn strands pulled back, Sora had to admit she looked rather .. cute. Well, she looked pretty every day, just today she looked prettier in a different way. Most girls' hair was different every day at school, as well as their style of makeup, which Sora never had been able to comprehend. Why couldn't they just keep one style of makeup and one style of hair? That's what Kairi did, and hey, she looked great.

Walking on the roughly paved surface, the two strolled slowly on their way to school. It was a fifteen minute walk so Sora normally had to walk pretty fast since he always left rather late, but today they'd left early so they were in no rush in getting to school. Upon the time of waking up, his mother had already had the French toast on the table. Namine had still been sleeping, which, Sora was thankful for. After yesterday's highly strange incident in the hall, he didn't really feel like seeing her. God and how he was dreading the moment that Namine would bring up something to do with them being a couple, again.

"I wish my mom would cook breakfast for me everything. She's an at home wife though, so she always sleep in until about nine or ten am. Sometimes she won't even be up by the time I get home. Dad leaves about four AM and doesn't return 'till about eight pm. He's always running around the Islands or stuck up in his office, doing work. I guess it's a busy life being mayor." Looking down, Kairi frowned in dissatisfaction.

"I don't know where my dad went." Sora shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Just disappeared one day when I was little. I don't think I want to meet him, though. Seeing as how he left me and my mom, he doesn't seem like a nice guy. I don't even like to look at pictures him. Actually," he paused, a surprise look coming upon his face. "I don't think I have any pictures with him except for once when I was three and he was going to take me fishing. My mom took a picture of us in our fishing gear. Not quite sure why my mom still has it up on our picture shelf in our living room. She really despises my father."

"I'm sorry .."

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it." He put a giant grin on his face to make the girl feel less guilty. "It's fun living with just my mom! She's quite a character, but she's fun to be around. Sometimes she goes out and .. drinks, but whatever, she's still young on the inside." Sora shrugged.

The girl and boy continued to talk about their families until they came up in the school's front courtyard. During the whole walk, Kairi described all the fighting her parents did and how sometimes her father didn't even come home until the early hours of morning. He would claim that he was out working, but Kairi's mother confided to her that she thought he was having an affair though she never said anything to the man. Turned out, the two had more in common when it came to their families. Despite the happy family images, there were problems; some you wouldn't have even ever guessed.

Approaching the front of the stairs of the building, they stopped the serious conversation.

"Well, I'll just see you between fifth and sixth period when we switch Destiny?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Smiling, she then casted her eyes down at the dozing baby in the basket.

"Okay, well, see yo—"  
But before Sora could finish, Kairi was suddenly pulled away by the six girls that she was normally always with. Immediately being dragged off with them, Sora watched her put a whole new expression on her face that he'd never seen. Her eyes brightened and a wide smile came upon her lips. Every few seconds, she would laugh or giggle as her friends would feed her information or gossip on the latest scandal. Watching her, she went up the steps with her friends as they all moved at the same pace. A few guys that had been standing off at the side of the steps soon came and joined the group. Pushing past a couple of girls, they walked side by side at Kairi and Kairi smiled at them, soon going into the same routine of laughter and giggling.

Before Sora started to get angry at the sight, Tidus and Wakka practically attacked the brunette from behind. Wakka rubbed his fist upon his head and Tidus knocked him lightly in the side. Forgetting any of those negative feelings, he started to laugh as he pushed the two away from him.

"Where's your baby, ya?"

"Kairi has it right now."

"Yeah, well, lucky for you. I'm stuck with the little bugger until lunch time." Rolling his eyes, Tidus readjusted the baby on his shoulder. In a high pitched scream, it was bawling for whatever reason. Tidus, however, was basically ignoring its needs. "Selphie fed it and stuff this morning," he finally said for explanation.

Both Sora and Wakka exchanged funny looks before shaking their heads and laughing. The bell that would soon be ringing to announce that they needed to be in their home rooms, the three quickly started heading up the high number of stairs.

* * *

"**S**o ya, Kairi's been staying at your house, huh?" 

"Where'd you hear that?"

Turning around in his desk, Sora cocked an eyebrow upwards. Kairi had explained to Sora the first morning that she'd been there, that she'd preferred that Sora didn't tell anyone she was staying at his house for time being as it would just result in bad and mislead gossip. Sora had fully understood and had sworn not to tell a soul as to seeing he didn't want to put Kairi through even more. But when Wakka had suddenly brought it up, he'd been taken by surprise.

"Well, I heard it this morning in the halls, ya? And Yuffie walked over to me and asked if I knew. So I asked what she was talking about and she told me Kairi's been staying with you. And I was like 'Ya sure that's right!' and she said it was!" Wakka then shrugged.

"Agh .." Rolling his head, Sora turned back around as he shook his head in annoyance. If Yuffie knew something juicy, she was surely to spread it just like wildfire. And surely, it would be all over the school by the end of lunch.

* * *

**  
L**unch time had finally rolled around by 11:30. Sora, who had received Destiny a period before, was now carrying the baby in the basket as he headed down towards the cafetorium. With the luck he had, the baby had broken out into a loud screaming fit during the middle of his foreign language class. In the middle of a test, the whole class stopped to look at Sora. Feeling the rush of embarrassment, he quickly had to dig through the bag that he also carried around, for a bottle. Thankfully he'd found one to shut it up, but still, it had been an embarrassing situation. It was just a good thing the child hadn't decided to go to the bathroom. That would have been bad. 

Reaching the doors of the lunch room, Sora quickly looked around at the tables that were slowly filling with people. Like the last two days, he would be sitting at Kairi's table along with Tidus. Though it was only a temporary thing, he had to admit he was enjoying every moment of it. Tidus, however, probably disagreed. He always complained about how annoying Selphie was, but sometimes, Sora thought otherwise when he'd catch the blonde staring at the girl in class.

Coming to the table, Sora immediately sat down and placed the baby basket right beside him.

"Hey, Sora!" "Hey, Kair—"

Sora stopped in the middle of his sentence. To the drop of his stomach and his sudden surprise, he came to face Kairi who sat across the table with a blonde boy's arm around her.

* * *

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

Tohrue.


	6. Socially Not Good Enough

**Tohrue's Note: **Holy shit. Excuse my french too, please. But I did not realize how LONG it had been since I updated. Good god. Iím so terribly sorry for those who were waiting for this update. Iíve just been incredibly busy that itís hard to update. That and the occasional writerís block.

Anyway, here is your beloved chapter you've been awaiting. And gomen nasai for the waiting.

* * *

**H**e didn't know what to do. It had seemed as his body had completely locked and was unable to do anything; much like an ipod when the 'hold' button was activated. However, he found himself raising a chocolate brow slightly upwards, almost in a state of what looked like disapproval. Rather than finishing his 3/4th of a sentence, he closed his mouth and grabbed for Tidus's fork. Stabbing it into a piece of sweet potatoe, he then brought it to his face and shoved it in his mouth before he began to chew it almost angrily. Everybody watched confused and unsure what to do. 

"Oh! Sora! This is Roxas!" 

The red head nudged the boy's arm off of her and he looked at her a little bewildered until he had taken ahold of what she was trying to get at. Turning his body towards Sora, he oustretched his arm towards him.

"Hey Sora, nice to meet you!"

".. .."

As if he had come from a foreign part of the Island, he stared at his hand that was outsretched towards him. The sweet potatoe was still being mashed by his teeth in his mouth and he had no intention to hurry and finish the delightful food in order to talk to THIS guy. After about a minute of awkward pause, he slowly reached out his hand and shook it.

When Roxas finally leaned back in his chair, he prepped his arm to get ready to go back around Kairi. However, before his motives could be completely acted, the petite girl had suddenly stood up from her chair and walked around the table and over to Sora's side. He had to admit that he was secretly beaming when Kairi did this and he found the look of embarrassment on Roxas's face.

Reaching him, she soon knelt down on the floor with the baby that sat there in its basket. Destiny cooed and Kairi laughed as she played with the child's hands. Sora watched with a subtle smile on his pair of lips. It was amazing; no matter what she did with who, she was always amazing at it. He couldn't ever recall a time that the baby had actually thrown a fit when with her. It just seemed that everybody loved Kairi; weirdos and babies in all.

"So I hear Kairi's been staying with you?"

Sora looked back up and across the table.

"Yeah."

"That's interesting." He grinned, but not in the way you would have thought after making that sort of statement. It was a more of a 'happy' smile more than a 'Wow do you know what you could do with that?', lecherous one.

"I guess," shrugging, he simply said. "And how do you know Kairi?"

"Oh, we were neighbors when we were younger. Our parents are really good friends, too. But when my Dad's business got moved to the other part of the Island, we had to pack up and leave. But you see, today I had school off for teacher inservice and then this brilliant idea hit me. I said to myself, 'Gee! I should go surprise Kairi at school! I haven't seen her forever!' So, my father called up school, found out lunch times and whatnot, and here I am!"  
_  
I asked how you knew her; not a lifestory._

"Cool."

The other girls at the table sat in silence, all entraced and intrigued by Roxas. He'd also taken notice that as soon as Kairi had gotten up and left her seat, Selphie had immediately moved over and taken her place. He thought that this had upset Tidus a little bit as he found the boy suddenly taking back his fork and stabbing at his roast beef. The two had also exchanged a look which indicated that they were aware that this guy was a Casanova almost anywhere he went.

As the blonde boy exchanged in small talk with the rest of the girls at the table, Sora and Tidus sat in silence. W_hat a show off. Just because he's blonde and girls find him remotely good looking, the whole world dances for him. Geez. I bet if I were blonde too, all the girls would want to talk to me --_

Suddenly, Sora sat up in surprise as he noticed his pocket was vibrating. His phone. 

Quickly, he struggled to reach into his pocket. After about half a second of fighting to get a hold of it, he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sora?"

"Oh .. Namine. Hey."

"Ouch!"

Sora looked over to find that the synethic baby had clamped down on Kairi's finger. He got ready to do something but Kairi soon pulled back her finger and looked up at him. Laughing, she seemed a bit embarrassed. Sora just smiled at her.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Um .. your mom has decided to take me out shopping tonight. So she said to tell you that when you get home, she'll have tonight's dinner in the fridge and all you need to do is heat it up. But she said incase Kairi doesn't like it, she'll leave some money for you to go out."

"Oh .. okay!"

For some reason, his spirits had just lifted. Oh thank you, holy buddha.

"Well .. talk to you later."

"Bye Namine."

"Bye."

The slim phone immediately flipped shut. Dispensing it back into his pocket, he slightly moved his head in a bobbing fashion from the left to the right. Him and Kairi .. alone tonight. Well, of course nothing would happen, no .. But he just wanted to spend some time alone with the girl. Not intimately, of course! Just .. you know, maybe watch a movie at home and then catch a bite. .. But God, what was he thinking exactly?

"**A**h! I'm sorry everyone; I have to leave. I just noticed that my Father has probably been waiting for me for about 10 minutes now." Standing up from his chair, he seemed to be a little panicked. As he walked around the table though, he stopped at Kairi and stood behind her. Her noticing, she soon stood up as well and turned around to face him.

"I'm having a party tonight on my father's giant yacht." He grinned. "I'd like it if you came. It's going to be on the dock that our families used to share. Of course," he paused to slightly turn towards Sora who sat. "I want you to bring him with too. And heck," another pause as he turned towards the table. "You guys can come too!" 

The table immediately broke out in singsong talking.

"You should all bring a date, too. But don't invite anyone besides that because the boat can only hold so many people and I already have my other friends coming. And as for directions, just call Kairi and she can give them to you." He grinned in momentary satisfaction.

"Well, see you all later tonight. It was great meeting you!"

Turning around, the boy began to walk away and out of the cafetorium.

"Isn't he great?"

Sora turned his head to look at Kairi. He hadn't noticed it but the girl had taken up the baby in her arms and was now cradling it close and very 'mother like.' His eyes glazed over the scene before he hesitantly nodded his head. An overheard conversation he momentarily picked up on, was what he thought Tidus was asking Selphie to be his date to the yacht 'shindig' that night. However, he couldn't quite confirm that as his thoughts were all over the place.

"Yeah .. He sure is."

* * *

**T**he following moment the bell had rang to dismiss class for the day, Sora knew it was going to take forever for the late evening to come. As Namine had promised, the blonde and his mother were no where to be seen when the two had come home. Kairi had decided to crash and take a nap so Sora sat beside his lonely self as he ate the heated up dinner in the kitchen, alone. The noodle tray was quickly eaten before one could even take time to enjoy it. As soon as the container had been disposed into the trash can and the silver ware put into the sink, Sora was already on his way to climbing up the stairs. 

"No .. _Of course_ it's not like that!"

Sora stopped in his tracks at the very top of the stairs as he heard Kairi's voice from his bedroom. Noticing the door was only about 3/4ths shut, he slowly made his way near the room. However, he stopped outside the door to listen. Sure you could call it 'an invasion of privacy' but it was his room, so was it really? Or maybe he was just lying to himself to make him feel less guilty about 'spying.' 

"Well .. I mean, he's nice .. but I wouldn't ever .. you know, date him. Besides, his family is a little dysfunctional."

.. She was talking about him?

"No! I already said I didn't like him, Selphie. I mean, he's hardly even my friend despite what it may seem. We're not as close as it looks; not at all."

Well, he had enough of this. Pushing the door open, he walked in but ignored the girl who sat at the corner of the mattress. Moving across to his closet, he had a rather smug expression on his face. Plus, a little bit of red tinting up his cheeks due to embarassment of being humiliated. Forcefully, he opened up the closet door and angrily began moving hangers around as if he had actually been looking for something.

"Selphie, I should go. Need to get ready. But I'll see you in a little bit? .. .. Alright! Bye!"

The red head clicked the phone off and then placed it on the bed near her. Crossing her legs, she gently and loosely folded her hands in her lap before leaning back a bit. A slight yawn rose from her mouth before she began to speak.

"Excited for the party, Sora?"

"Oh you know it."

".. Ha ha. So, what are you going to wear?"

" 'iono."

"Oh."

Grabbing a hooded sweatshirt and almost pulling it off the hanger, he soon closed the closet door with a loud **'THUD'** and then turned around to walk across the room. As he walked, he threw the sweatshirt over his head and pulled it down on his body. His hair became a bit more ruffled than usual, so he quickly ran his fingers through it to smooth it down. But upon doing that, his hair just became static. Annoyed, he began to mumble.

"Are you alright, Sora?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh .. okay."

"Yeah."

Coming to the door, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to leave for the party right now. I'll just see you there."

".. Oh, um, alright." She frowned."Do you know how to get there?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Okay .."

He turned around and walked away. A few moments later, his footsteps began down the staircase. Kairi continued to sit there, a bit confused and a little bit hurt. Once she heard the front door to his house shut, she sighed.

"Bye."

* * *

"**S**o she was talking about you to Selphie?" "Uh huh .." 

Taking a swig of Hawaiian punch, he leaned against the edge of the yacht and looked out at the water. The night sky had came quick and it was already pitch black except for the few lights of the houses on the Island and of course, the lights on the yacht. The stringed latterns reflected off the water, causing the surface of it to look like a smeared painted on canvas. Tidus who stood next to him but facing the party shook his head in disapproval.

"Who cares? You're a lot better than her."

".. .. .. Do you remember who we're talking about?"

".. Okay, so maybe you're not a lot better than her social wise but at least you don't have the heart of a witch, unlike her. And what a jerk, too; talking trash about you in your own ROOM. I say you kick her out! That would make her feel bad."

"Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah?' Do it!"

"I'm not going to do that, Tidus." Turning around, he leaned against the edge with his back to get a view of everyone who was mingling. "That'd be even worse then talking trash about someone. I'm just not going to say anything about it. And once this stupid baby thing is over, I won't even have to talk to her again. So what does it matter?"

"Eh .. I guess you're right."

The two then stood there in silence, watching the party continue on without them. Finally, a little bit of a stir was made amongst the crowd -- which, obviously indicated, Kairi had arrived. Soon her face and Selphie's was viewable and both girls were beaming smiles. Even though they had their baby baskets with them, it didn't take away how 'perfect' they looked. Kairi's hair was up in a whispy bun and Selphie's normally flipped trademark hair, had been straightened down. Well, didn't this raise some eyebrows. Turning his head, he found Tidus directly focusing on Selphie.

They continued to watch the sight for a little bit. It hadn't taken long, either, until Roxas had came out of the crowd to greet the two girls. Both of them immediately seemed to brighten up and this surely made the two boys roll their eyes. Sora, for one, had already had enough. Flinging his plastic cup into a nearby garbage, he straightened his posture.

"Well, I've had enough for tonight. I'm going home."

"What?! Already?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Tidus; just not really into it tonight. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Ah. Okay. Have a good night -- and if she tries to sleep in your room again, kick her out; make her sleep in the hallway. Or better yet, with your mom."

"Ha ha, right."

Sora began to walk away with both hands shoved in his pockets. The blonde watched, shaking his head. It'd only taken a couple minutes before the brunette was out of sight and off the boat. Thankfully it'd been docked at the harbor otherwise he was sure Sora would have been desperate enough to swim back to shore. Upon watching him leave, though, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came to find Kairi and Selphie.

"Hey Tidus, have you seen Sora?"

"Eh. He just left a minute ago."

"Oh. Was he not feeling well?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Ah .. alright. Well, thank you anyway."

"Uh huh."

Both of the girls then walked away, quietly conversing. Turning around, he leaned against the edge of the both and sighed heavily. Well, there was no hope now. If Sora couldn't make it with Kairi, then there was no way in hell he'd ever get together with Selphie. His shoulders sagged and soon he was practically in a laying, slouch position. This night officially **sucked.**

* * *

**Tohrue's Note: **Ah. I promise that the next update for this story will be in under a month. Honestly, it will! **  
READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES**

**Tohrue**


	7. Plastic Glowing Stars

**Tohrue's Note:** I know, I know .. don't say it. T.T;

I blame High School.

* * *

..

**S**ometimes it felt like fate was just messing around with him so it could have some fun. Out of all the people on the Island, it had chosen him to be its rag doll. Obviously fate had a cheap sense of humor, as does anybody when they decide to toy with one's emotions. As Sora lay there on his bed, he mentally kicked himself, feeling like an absolute idiot. His eyes had nothing to focus on except the cheap plastic 'glow in the dark' stars that had been on his ceiling since he was eight year old. Somehow they had managed to stay strong and in tact throughout their eight years of being stuck there. A curious thought indeed, but pointless nonetheless.

As the boy rolled onto his side, he let out a bit of a _huff_. Everything outside his window was dark as well, except for the glowing lights way out in the distance on the water. For a minute he tangled his thoughts on whether it was the very same party or similarly just another one going on. But it made no matter. What did it have to do with him feeling like crap? Absolutely nothing. Sure, he felt a bit like a wimp for letting some girl's words get to him like that .. But wouldn't that make **YOU** feel bad about yourself?

Sora continued to lay there without the slightest bit of a movement, and soon, he had lost track of time. How long had he been sulking in his room now? Forty minutes? An hour? .. Two hours? He was even contemplating that it might have been midnight already but when he heard the door downstairs open and two voices of which belonged to his mother and Namine, he knew it surely wasn't even past eleven yet. Funny though; Kairi wasn't even home yet. .. But what did he care, right?

Climbing off the bed, Sora decided it would be better to see what the two had been up to while they were out as opposed to sitting on his bed, thinking negatively and worrying over matters that shouldn't have even been worth thinking of in the first place.

He moved across his room in the dark with such grace that one would have been surprised to not see him trip, stumble, or fall on his way. As soon as he left his bedroom, it was in no time that he was downstairs and in the entry way. Upon arriving on scene, he found both women content with smiles on their faces and bags in their hands. .. Which, obviously explained the blinding grins of white.

"Looks like you guys found a lot .."

"Ah, we sure did. I even got you a couple of sweaters, sweetie! I know it's not exactly cold enough to wear sweaters .. But I couldn't resist! They were 2 for 300 munny at the store! … Now, I've always liked the color 'royal blue' on you .."

Moving away from the door, the brunette woman pulled out a sweater from one of many bags. Approaching him, she soon held up the sweater up to his torso so she could get somewhat of an idea of what it may look like upon him. As she did this, she began making notes and remarks about it to herself. Sora, who wasn't really paying too much of attention, glanced over to Namine standing a couple feet away. With her arms crossed and a calm smile on her face, Sora looked puzzled for a moment.

But then he smiled back.

* * *

**T**o his amazement when he had woken up the following Saturday morning, Kairi was not lying next to him on the separate mattress that had been conjoined with his. Of course this wonderment did not last long as he suddenly remembered last night and bitter feelings began flooding back to him. Still, he remained puzzled as he got up out of bed and then threw on an oversized shirt that had been lying amidst the mess on the floor. Even when he had gone downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast, she wasn't there. His mother and Namine were there, chattering it up at the table while nibbling on grapefruit and wheaties .. yet there was no third voice belonging to a female. 

Sora sat down at the table on one of the ends, as he blindly began pouring cereal into his bowl. He had to admit it was a little weird not seeing the bouncy red head at the opposite side of the table as him, gnawing on toast and strawberries.. She had probably gone home with Roxas and spent the night there. Or gone over to Selphie's. .. It irritated him, though. Kairi could have at least been kind enough to call or leave a note where she was going to be. Surely his mother was sick with worry. Though it wasn't even her own kid, that's how his mother had been treating her the past couple of days.

It's odd how in the human nature people can never balance two opposite feelings equally. All his worrying had been transformed into anger and bitterness. Never once in those ten minutes did he begin to question what may have happened to her and why she was not there. It was more of presumption on his part, so more negative feelings just came out of these imaginary scenarios. .. It was, though, a good thing that nothing had happened to her as if it had, he would have been too angry to care. As his bowl of cereal had been on the verge of empty, the kitchen door suddenly rattled open and Kairi bounced in with a plastic bag in hand.

"I'm back and brought the donuts!"

"Ah, thank you so much, dear! I had no idea we were out of donuts this morning. I feel horrible for asking you to run to get some."

"It's no problem, really!"

The three females exchanged laughter and smiles as Sora blankly observed the situation. .. So. She hadn't gone anywhere last night besides to the party. .. She'd simply woken up earlier than him and ran to the bakery to get some breakfast donuts for the family. Now he felt bitter for even assuming such promiscuous thoughts about Kairi in the first place.

As if he wasn't even there, he observed them all in such a quiet manner. Namine and his mother got up from the table and headed over to the island counter to choose a donut from the selection. All began exchanging chatter and bits of words and every moment or so, one of the three would have a moment of laughter. Kairi, obviously, had his eye the most as opposed to his mother and Namine. Watching her laugh and having a debate with Namine over who would get the glazed vanilla donut, only brought a smile to his own face within time.

It would have been obvious to anybody who was looking from the outside on this scene. Sora, whether he denied it or not, liked her. Obviously it was a set crush if he could erase those words she had said last night and STILL feel a bit sick and nauseous whenever she was around.

Getting up from his chair, he moved over to the counter and squished himself in between his mother and Kairi to find a donut to call his own. Kairi made a remark and he looked at her, only to laugh seconds later. Soon they were holding a conversation about donuts and how chocolate ones were the best, but there was only one thing on his mind.

Although she had said that about him .. he was going to prove her wrong.

Sora was going to win her over, some way or another.

He'd show her.

* * *

**F**or the remainder of the day, everything had appeared to go over smoothly with no problems. Kairi and Namine had spent time bonding at the mall, Sora had gone out with Wakka and Tidus for a little bit to swim, and his mother .. Well, she'd stayed home and done 'motherly' things – You know, cooked, cleaned, watched a soap opera, and called a girlfriend. Around the 5:00 PM block of time, the teenagers had poured back into the house to call it a day. The brunette, the blonde, and the red head now sat at the kitchen table all together while the elderly woman stood in front of her stove, making a dinner concoction of sorts. 

Sora squished his eyebrows together as he tried to do one of his seventeen math problems. ... He absolutely was clueless when it came to calculus. Ever since his freshmen year, he'd been getting D's in his math classes .. He was simply stumped when it came to the subject. Doing homework on a Saturday night .. What a great life he had, huh?

Luckily for Namine and Kairi, they weren't occupied with homework. The petite blonde was _trying_ Kairi in her sketch book while Kairi's face was buried in a book. Sora had never taken the girl for a book reader, but it turned out she was an avid one whenever given the chance. His mother had lent her a book from her collection of romance novels and the moment since, she'd been glued.

"… Mom_, **what**_ are you cooking? It stinks!"

Setting down his pencil, he looked up from his notebook and wrinkled his nose in a disgusted way. The stench was positively foul and he found it hard to believe that it was coming from his mother's cooking. If it was, she must have been preparing some sort of a new dish .. Because he had never smelt it before.

"Angel hair pasta. Honestly honey, you know that scent is not coming from me nor my cooking. Perhaps it's your boxers!"  
Both girls bursted out laughing at this remark and he felt himself slowly sink into his chair. How embarrassing ..

"Mom ..""

"Kidding, dear. But I don't know where it's coming from."

"Well, it's really gross."

Drawing his fingers over his nostrils, he soon plugged them shut and opened his mouth for a passage of breathing.

Looks were exchanged between bodies before both Namine and Kairi scooted out of their chairs and got up. It took no genius to figure out that once they left the room, they were off on a mission to find out where it was coming from. Sora had just been about to join in the game of follow the leader when the phone on the wall began to ring. His mother too occupied with her art of cooking was obviously not going to answer so it was left to him.

As he moved over to the phone, he unplugged his fingers from his nose and then picked up the receiver. Taking a deep breath, he greeted the person on the opposite end.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Sora!"

"Oh .. Tidus, hey."

_Nobody important._ Bringing his fingers back up to his nose, he plugged them once again to block out the nasty stench in from which was coming from the unknown source.

"You'll never believe it. So guess what? The pipelines back at the school back fired. So the whole place is FLOODED. They know for a fact that they aren't going to have things cleaned and fixed over tomorrow .. and probably not Monday or Tuesday either. So .. three day extended weekend! Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty cool."

Grinning, the thought of an extended weekend was almost great enough to block out the nasty stench in which he could almost TASTE in his mouth. Yet, it wasn't good enough and he soon found himself gagging.

"You okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine .."

"Great! Well, anyway .. So I was talking to Wakka, right? And there's this supposedly haunted inn on one of the smaller Islands around here .. And I was thinking .. 'Hey! We should all go spend the night or two there!' You know, you .., me, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie, … … Yuffie."

It went to show that Tidus knew him well enough when he mentioned bringing Kairi along. Surely he must have known that no grudge was still being held upon her otherwise he wouldn't have had the guts to bring her up. .. That or he just desperately wanted a reason for Selphie to go along without looking like a total schmuck.

".. Hm .."

"C'mon, Sora!"

As Sora silently thought through the thought, Kairi suddenly appeared through the kitchen door with Destiny in her possession. Holding the synthetic baby out in front of her, she was grinning.

"Dirty, stinky diapers!"

"… …"

"What?"

Kairi continued to flash a grin in a somewhat confused matter as she stared at Sora who appeared to be on the phone, but not holding a conversation. Tilting her head, she observed him as she remained silent to her statement and to whoever was on the other line. She'd just about been ready to say something else when the boy finally made an indication that he still had a voice box.

"Yeah … let's do it. We'll meet tomorrow morning around 8 at the docks."

"Great! See ya tomorrow, man! I'll call the others!"

The phone was soon hung up and Kairi continued to watch with that same confused latterly grin. It wasn't long until Sora was reflecting her with a grin of his own. .. She probably wasn't going to be too happy with this.

".. What is it, Sora?"

.. If only she'd be able to have that same smile on her face when he told her what the plans for tomorrow were.

* * *

**  
Tohrue's Note:**

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

Tohrue.


	8. Competition Hits Up

**Tohrue's Note:** Praise for summer. Can I hear a hallelujah from the choir?

* * *

**A**round 7:45 the next morning, the three adolescent teens had departed from home and began to head towards the main docking station of the Island. While Sora had tried to push the baby on his mother for the extended weekend, Kairi had said that it would be cheating and unfair to the other parents in their class. So, there they were now, trudging down the beach with a giggling baby of sorts. Namine who had always been rather fond of children, had offered to carry Destiny on her back with the baby backpack. Both the brunette and red head had found no problem with this and easily accepted.

The previous night before it had taken some persuading to get Kairi to come along. The look on her face had been absolutely priceless when he mentioned the idea. While she never officially declined going, she'd tried to steer politely away from it. After Namine had asked to come along though, Kairi had eased some and finally agreed to it. However, by this morning's get up, Sora wasn't sure if they'd actually be going. The teenagers were all exhausted and had to practically be pulled out of bed by his mother. Sora had gotten up the latest though. Throwing on a T-shirt, some slacks, and his sandals, he was already to go with being packed from the night before.

"Kairi, I really like your hair like that."

"Oh, really? Thanks!"

Sora turned his head slightly to the girl who was walking beside him. With a smile frosted across her face, she expressed happiness towards Namine's compliment. Speaking of which, it was then that he took notice of the styling of her hair. Instead of her straight and relaxed style, it was all pulled up into a medium high pony tail. Sora had to say he agreed with Namine on this one. Of course, he probably would have liked Kairi's hair any way.

"Yeah, it looks really nice Kairi!"

".. .. Thanks, Sora!"

Laughing, Kairi turned her face away from the boy. For a moment he thought he had noticed her cheeks heating up into a slightly red color. However, it was probably the reflection from the water of the late sunrise. Why would such a simple thing he said make her blush? Maybe if he was Roxas then it would .. But, whatever.

"So .. You nervous, Namine?"

With an airy confidence that had suddenly came out of nowhere, he directed his attention towards the blonde on his other side. His voice was a bit more bright and happier than before which could have easily been noted by anybody.

"... No."

"... Oh."

Namine turned her head away to look out towards the direction of the trees and small waterfall. In comparison to his tone of voice, hers sounded like somebody had died. She was always a relatively quiet speaker and never expressed too much emotion in her voice, but today it really seemed to be lacking. .. Man. What was going on with these girls?

Turning his head back forwards, he spotted the main docks just a bit off in the distance. At the opened space location, several figures gathered which he took to be Yuffie, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, .. and Riku? Funny. He hadn't recalled Tidus mentioning Riku. It wasn't a displeasing surprise, though. Riku was probably the best and closer of Sora's friends. He'd just been seeing less and less of him these days and for no specified reason that Sora knew.

Raising an arm, he waved it with simplicity until one of the female figures was waving back.

* * *

**N**ow you see, Yuffie's family had always had quite a stash of money. Not as much as Kairi's family, but still quite a sum. Her house was in the same neighborhood as Kairi's and both families belonged to ' The Golden Paopu.' The Golden Paopu was an exclusive country club among the wealthier of the Destiny Islands occupants. The country club had it's own Island with private everything. The private main house, the private docks, the private beach -- probably even a private toilet, gee wilickers. The thought made Sora positively revolted but it was just the way some of the Islanders lived. His mother had always laughed at how high members of The Golden Paopu acted and dressed, but he always thought that she secretly had a desire to belong.

So it wasn't a surprise when Yuffie had daddy get a private chauffeur to boat them out to the Island where the Haunted Inn was. It had never been a hidden fact that many people disliked Yuffie because how she boasted about being rich -- whether it was through her accessories, purses, vacations, or belongings. But when the group of friends had came to see what they were being escorted on, nobody was complaining. In fact, Tidus and Wakka had praised her so much about it that he thought they might get down on their knees and kiss her feet. Sora was pretty grateful that they wouldn't be rowing their own boats either, but he wasn't going to bathe someone in praise over it.

The teenagers finally boarded the miniature yacht and placed their bags all around in random spots of the deck. Yuffie spotting Namine and just the chance to brag, dragged her off along with Selphie, to give her a tour of the luxurious yacht. Wakka had headed inside, probably off to find some breakfast food in one of the several rooms of the boat. Sora though, had spotted a chair along the deck to sit in.

Sitting down in the faux gold painted chair -- or was it really not faux? --, he relaxed his head back and closed his eyes. They hadn't departed yet, but he could still feel the sea's breeze slowly hitting upon his cheek. It felt too nice and he couldn't help but to offer a smile up because of it. Laying and sleeping in the chair would have been nice for the rest of the ride, but this easily would be marked as 'he wished' as soon as another person had made their presence in the chair next to him.

Opening his eyes, he came to find Riku beside him in an identical chair.

"Hey Riku."

"Yo."

"How's it going?"

"Eh. It's going. You?"

"It's good. This trip should be fun."

"Sure should be."

Realizing he wouldn't be sleeping now, the most he could do was relax. So, folding his arms behind his head and stretching out his legs, he tried to loosen up as much as one could. Off in the corner of his eye, he spotted both Kairi and Tidus about 20 feet away, leaning their upper bodies slightly over the edge to get a peek at the water. They appeared to be in conversation, but nothing too serious as they both would laugh every few moments.

"Sora."

"What? Sorry."

Turning his attention as well as his head back over to Riku, he raised an eyebrow slightly to see what he wanted.

"Man, you need a hearing aid .."

"Sorry, sorry! I was lost in thought."

"Eh. .. Anyway. What I said was .. 'She's pretty good looking, huh?'"

".. Who?"

"Tidus, of course. Who do you think I'm talking about it? Kairi!"

".. Oh. Yeah. She's cute."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

Now here was something new that he had never heard come out of Riku's mouth. Never once had Riku ever really inquired him about liking a girl, except for Selphie in the first grade. Though they were both best friends, it wasn't something Riku would care about knowing. Maybe it was because it was in his nature .. or maybe because he could just tell since Sora was a pretty readable character. Either way, Sora found slight hesitation in answering that question himself. Not even he was fully aware of the answer to a question of such. So, in that situation, he responded like most guys would.

"Do you?"

"Nah. She's just kind of my friend. Nothing more than that. Besides," Sora paused to let off somewhat of a nervous laughter. "What kind of girl like that would ever go for someone like me?"

Deep, deep inside Sora was hoping that Riku would respond with a 'Are you kidding?! Of course she'd go for you! You have a shot!' But everyone, including teachers, knew that you'd never hear something like that from him. So, it made Sora slightly disappointed when he responded.

"Yeah, that's true."

Sora laughed. Ouch.

"**B**ut you know .. Maybe I'll make my moves on her at the Inn. Get to know her better, yeah?" Riku grinned almost too cocky, even for Sora's taste.

Riku wasn't the type of guy who would try to just get with a girl because he wanted something. The reason he was probably after Kairi was because she would be a challenge. To Sora's point of view, a challenge that Riku would easily leap over. That guy had made so many hearts and smiles of girls melt, Kairi probably wouldn't be any different. It almost made Sora jealous that Riku had a pretty good shot with her. .. No. It made him really jealous.

Turning his head away from Riku, he now looked clear in the direction of Kairi and Tidus. Both were now laughing cheerfully and hard together. To his guess, Tidus had probably said or done something stupid -- like almost fall over the side of the ship. During their fit of laughter, Kairi seemed to have spotted Sora. Her smile folded into a grin and she raised her hand to give a short wave. He normally would have returned the friendly gesture and waved back, but he did nothing.

".. .. Yeah."

* * *

**O**f course Tidus had gone to assume that this Island with the Inn would only be a couple miles off shore. Yeah right. The entire yacht trip had taken about two hours. If not for Yuffie's 'generosity,' they would have still been paddling in their three boats and continued to do more so for at least another four or five hours. Upon landing the ship on dock, Tidus stuck with Kairi and Selphie to probably avoid having his neck wrung by Riku for stupidity and assumptions.

"Tuesday afternoon. Don't you forget about us!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you for the ride! We enjoyed it!"

"Yes, it was fabulous!"

Selphie and Kairi went on to thank the captain of the miniature yacht, while Yuffie continued to stab him with her eyes in hopes of making him too afraid to forget them there on that Island. The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement with the girls. Finally after fifteen minutes of getting their bags, they gave their good-byes and the ship departured from the rickety old dock.

"So, brilliant old Tidus, how do we get to the Inn?"

"Well .. There_ should_ be a path a-around here somewhere .."

Leave it to Tidus to get a bit stuttery with Selphie. She asked a question they would have all liked to known the answer to, so everyone remained silent. The blonde fidgety turned his head here and there as his eyes goggled all around the place. Two minutes passed quickly for them and slowly for Tidus before the first irritated voice spoke up and out.

"Tidus .." Riku's stern voice said all it needed before Tidus responded.

"Ah! Spotted it! See it? See it? It's over there! That dirt path! Ha!"

All drowned in relief, a couple of the girls smiled wearily while Sora couldn't help but to shake his head slightly. Tidus soon gained back his composure while hiking his bag over his shoulder. A self proclaimed leader to take them there, he immediately was the first one to start walking. Selphie quickly scrambled after him and Sora could swear Tidus gained a bounce in his step several passing moments after Selphie going side by side with him. Wakka too, soon started off after them as he carried Yuffie, his bags, and her bags, on his back. It took no genius to see that Yuffie had used sweet words to get the easy way out of the walk. Of course she didn't like him -- she just needed somebody strong to carry her. Laughing, Sora began walking forward.

Namine didn't waste time to fall behind as he found her next to him within fleeting seconds. The neither of them said anything. Whether it was due to that weird aura between the two earlier or because there was nothing to stay, it didn't change the obvious that it was a bit awkward.

The path lead into the woods, which you know, was always guaranteeing. Yuffie up ahead began to whine due to stuff that was getting in her hair and Sora swore he could even hear Selphie's bouncing laughter and Tidus's stumbling remarks. During this all, a baby's cry erupted into the air. Everyone's path was paused and each teenager looked to see if it was their baby. The baby in Selphie's dog bag was silent, the one strapped on Yuffie's own back was asleep, which left ..

Turning around, he found Kairi a bit behind and struggling to take her baby off her back to put it into her arm's possession. However, **Riku** _who was right with her_, voluntarily offered to get the baby off of the holding on her backside. Kairi laughed and Riku smiled while this was all done. With grace Destiny was given back to her and she offered a brilliant smile. No one else found it odd though that Sora wasn't the one beside her .. except for him. So, soon everyone continued on processing forward. He remained cemented in his steps a bit longer than everyone else, just to look at the two disgusted. They never noticed though as they appeared to be wrapped up into each other a little too much.

He then picked up his feet and began to march forward.

Sora was right earlier when he said this trip would be fun. Yeah, it'd be fun for Riku.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note:**

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES**

**TOHRUE.**


End file.
